CCs and Cream: The Oracle of Awakenings
, or simply CCs 2, is an action-adventure, action-rpg, and platformer game for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Like the predecessor, CCs and Cream: The Video Game, the game stars CCs and Cream on his journey to stop Bowser and Ganondorf and save Princess Peach and Princess Zelda. For the Nintendo 3DS version, this game requires the 3DS Slide Pad Extension. Story Beginning One day when CCs and Cream was testing out a localized version of a new Zelda, something dark suddenly appears and takes CCs in it. In it, he notices a familiar universe, but something seems different with the atmosphere and mood. CCs has fallen into the Realm of Nightmares where everything looks the same, but everyone is in their worst nightmares. He gets to the bottom of this drastic change. The game starts and it suspiciously starts like the start of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past where CCs and Cream runs outside to find that it's raining. He notices that he turns into his younger-self from his previous adventure and starts to panic. His panicking made him trip and find something buried underground and finds the Rupee Sword to fight off the strange enemies he notices in the next second. He finds MarioPhineas76, getting captured by The Brat Troops. With CCs and Cream's trusty Rupee Sword, he frees MP76 and fights The Brat Troops. With MP76 on CCs's side again, they decide to travel through different worlds to defeat the evil that's making everyone have nightmares. They also find a wise old man named Gaepora who gives advice and guidance on what to do when they are in a sticky situation. They are told to get 8 celestial crystals to get into the realm where the nightmares are being caused. Throughout all of the worlds they travel to, they find useful items to help pave their way to defeat the darkness and find old friends such as Link and Perry, along with new friends such as Mario and Yoshi. Will CCs and Cream and his friends find the evil and destroy them? The Oracles When CCs and Cream and his friends got all 8 celestial crystals, the entrance to the Realm of Nightmares opened. As they entered, they saw familiar faces plastered on every single meter. They found out that Bowser and Ganondorf are behind this. They traveled through this horrific and terrifying world. On their way to this castle that they knew where the nightmares begin happening, they are stopped by a mysterious, strange, but familiar figure. A dark version of CCs and Cream! CCs and Cream had to duel this figure alone. The dark version of CCs and Cream challenged the real self that if the dark version won, CCs and his friends were slaves and if the real self won, all of the nightmares he caused would go away. Of course, CCs won and all of the nightmares he caused went away, which was mostly everything CCs and friends encountered. The group advanced foward to find Princess Peach and Princess Zelda in two different beds. CCs and Cream steps in more and gets separated by his friends by a gate. He looks up to find Bowser and Ganondorf, floating in mid-air. He then sees Bowser lay his hands on Peach and says "The Oracle of Peace". He then sees Ganondorf lay his hands on Zelda and says "The Oracle of Hope". Then they both point at CCs and Cream and say "The Oracle of Awakenings". As it turns out, Bowser and Ganondorf created the Realm of Nightmares to takeover the real world. To do this, they needed three "Oracles", who were Peach, Zelda, and CCs. With them sacrificed to light three spiritual laterns, they can control the real universe. With that in mind, CCs battles Bowser and Ganondorf. He thought that he defeated him, but then suddenly, the bodies of Bowser and Ganondorf meld together to create the legendary creature called Nightmare. It was a battle between the brightest of dreams vs. the darkest of nightmares. Did CCs and Cream win? Ending Yes, yes he did. With Nightmare defeated, the universe turned back to normal. The Princesses thanked CCs and Cream and both kissed him on the cheeks which made CCs fainted. After he got back up, he noticed something that was not right. He appeared back in his office in the Nintendo of America headquarters. He looked around and then sighed with a sad attitude. He then opened his drawer to find his old adventure scrapbook from his previous adventure, but he noticed something different and not quite right. He noticed that there were more pages than he thought. He flipped to the first new pages and.....he found a series of pages about his new adventure from getting trapped in the Realm of Nightmares, to finding himself to be a unique oracle, to the two princesses kissing him on the cheeks. He then cried a little and then realized that he needs to continue playing the Zelda demo he was playing earlier. CCs runs out the door with the game ending at where he placed his scrapbook. Suddenly, his scrapbook magically got more pages, then the screen fades to black, ending the game. Levels Items Enemies Modes Story Mode: A single player mode that you only control as CCs and Cream through this adventure. Training Mode: Another single player mode that you only control as CCs and Cream while Gaepora gives instructions. Group Mode: A multiplayer mode where 2-4 friends can play as CCs and Cream, Link, MarioPhineas76, Perry, and plenty of other new playable characters play the game or some mini games. The Vault Making of the Game: An interview of the game, showing off the beta features and artwork. Mini Games: Play a series of mini games that stream alongside the main story. Cutscenes: Watch all of the cutscenes that are in the game. Music Player and Remixer: Play music from the game and remix them if you want and even play the remixes in-game. Level Builder: Create one level or entire worlds for CCs and Cream to challenge. Character Customizer and Creator: Customize character outfits and even create characters! Gameplay This game borrows much elements from the last game although this game also brings in new elements. This game brings in a new addition to the gameplay which is to allow CCs to glide across gaps and that he can fly on a bird in the overworld (which is another new addition). This game also brings use of using various items to get across worlds and to catch Pokemon and summon them in battle. Mini Games Returning Games Firework Temple: Escape a temple with a lot of fireworks and traps. CCs Kart: Pick a character and kart to race on 10 different courses based on the worlds. Super Smash CCs Bros.: Choose a character and fight on 10 different stages based on the worlds. New Games CCs Party: Choose 4 characters and play on a board game filled with treasure and traps. Speedy Sidecroller: Escape nightmares on a constant moving sidescrolling level filled with a lot of enemies. Influences * Super Mario series - Bowser and Princess Peach appear and have the same roles in most Mario games. All levels have some Mario influence and some of the power-ups appear in some levels. * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Link, Princess Zelda, Ganondorf, and Gaepora appear and mostly have the same roles in some Zelda games. All levels have distinct structures found in dungeons in the game. * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Re:coded, and Dream Drop Distance - CCs and Cream's attack style is similar to the command deck. * Kirby series - Some of the items CCs and Cream gets, completely changes his outfit. * Pokemon series - CCs and Cream is able to catch Pokemon and can summon them in battle. * Sonic Adventure 2 - Some of the levels in Real World are based off of City Escape. * Soul series - Talim makes a cameo in Southeastern Ancient Cistern * Phineas and Ferb - Perry once again, makes an appearance as a playable character. * Winnie the Pooh - Pooh and friends make cameos. Cast * CCs and Cream as himself * MarioPhineas76 as himself * Akira Sasanuma as Link * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Charles Martinet as Mario * Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi * Kenny James as Bowser * Hironori Miyata as Ganondorf * Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach * Jun Mizusawa as Princess Zelda * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Carter Cathcart as Meowth * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * Travis Oats as Piglet * Craig Ferguson as Owl * Tom Kenny as Rabbit * Kristin Anderson-Lopez as Kango * Wyatt Hall as Roo * Bud Luckey as Eeyore * Hynden Walch as Talim Characters with Unknown Casting * Gaepora * Bulbasaur * Charmander * Squirtle * Pidgey Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Games